


Baby, we're the new romantics (French translation) FR

by Manoune20000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Crack, Dean is a Little Shit, Gabriel Is Having The Time Of His Life, Humor, Lucifer Regrets Everything, M/M, Michael is just happy it's not him, Minor Character Death, Not so happy in-law!Sam, Revenge, Season/series 5, Sort of Housewife!Dean, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manoune20000/pseuds/Manoune20000
Summary: Ducifer, Dean et Lucifer.Résumé : Lucifer se rends finalement et décide que s’il doit perdre l’apocalypse, se sera selon ses conditions – et s’il peut humilier Dean Winchester en même temps, eh bien, encore mieux.Pas besoin de préciser qu’il ne s’attendait pas à ça.Ou : Lucifer fait de Dean sa femme. Dean lui fait regretter cette blague très vite.
Relationships: Lucifer/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Baby, we're the new romantics (French translation) FR

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [baby, we're the new romantics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143524) by [petroltogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petroltogo/pseuds/petroltogo). 



> Heyyy, Je voulais vraiment traduire cette fic car franchement, c'est une des plus drôles que j'ai lu. Je me suis trooop amusé.

Le moment est arrivé. 

Longtemps, ce jour a été attendu {depuis que les Saintes Ecritures ont été changées pour accommoder a) l’entêtement absolument consternant des frères Winchesters et b) les capacités de résoudre ingénieusement les problèmes d’un ange déchu mais ressuscité} et finalement, après des semaines de préparation, les événements écrits se déroulèrent.   
Le chœur évangélique chante, des notes claires et pleine de lumière et de chaleur et d’espoir, la fin de l’apocalypse est proche, l’aube d’une nouvelle ère approche, un temps de paix et prospérité ainsi que Dieu l’avait longtemps voulu (depuis l’aube des temps). 

Les légions de l’Enfer aiguisent leurs épées, tirant de nouveaux cris de douleurs des âmes torturées en l’honneur de leur roi destiné, de leur créateur, qui retrouvera finalement sa gloire. Qui les guidera avec sa volonté terrible et pleine et réveillera des ténèbres jamais vu des tréfonds de l’enfer. 

Seuls les plus purs ressortissants du Paradis et les plus diaboliques créations de l’Enfer sont autorisées à assister à l’Union Sacrée du Déchu et de l’Epée de Saint-Michel. 

Les anges attendent anxieusement l’arrivée de l’homme destiné à retourner leur frère adoré, même si abandonné, vers la lumière. Car c’était écrit (par un scribe paniqué pas habitué à improviser) et cela devait se dérouler. Et s’il y avait une poignée d’entre eux qui voulaient se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute du plus impossible (si seulement) humain qu’ils avaient rencontré, ils remercient leurs Père d’avoir enfin répondu à leurs prières. 

Les démons observaient les évènements avec une joie malsaine, car aucun d’eux ne pouvaient Lui reprocher de désirer posséder l’âme la plus brillante, qu’ils avaient tous rêver de poignarder, et beaucoup d’entre eux attendaient avec impatience la chute longuement attendue du chasseur qui les avaient si souvent défaits et embarrassés. C’est un jour de revanche, de la plus douce des défaites, et la victoire avait un très bon goût. 

Au centre du cercle se tenait Lucifer, le Porteur de Lumière, le Déchu, lumineux et brillant et magnifique, grand et fier, car ce n’était peut-être pas la fin à laquelle il se préparait, mais Lucifer avait toujours su bien ajuster ses plans quand il le fallait. Poser ses mains sur l’Epée ? Celui que Michel n’avait pu posséder ? Avoir Dean Winchester à genoux devant lui comme il le devrait ? Ne rends cette fin que plus satisfaisante. 

Les portes de la chambre sont claquées ouvertes avec un bang avant que le chœur angélique n’entame sa première chanson.   
A grandes enjambées, sans son escorte assignée (dans le silence horrifié des anges qui s’évertuaient à rester dans le script) et portant une robe blanche, brillante, parfaitement ajustée (dans l’incrédule silence des démons), la mariée.

Parmi la masse d’anges et de démons, le seul et sage humain Sam Winchester avala de travers alors qu’un frisson fit trembler tout son être.   
Dean Winchester salua son marie avec un sourie plaisant, les lèvres parfaitement recouvertes de rouge.   
« Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses, eh, chéri ? »  
Assis à l’avant-dernier rang, le plus jeune archange Gabriel pleura des larmes de joies dans son bol de popcorn.

**  
Après avoir passé quelques semaines sur Terre à tuer par-ci par-là quelques douzaines d’anges, de démons et d’humains, Lucifer arriva à une décevante conclusion. C’est-à-dire qu’il ne parviendrait sûrement pas à gagner l’épic, prophétique combat contre Michel, malgré les armées angéliques et démoniaques qui s’y sont préparées. Il était donc temps de passer au plan B. Un plan qui impliquait un permanent cessez-le-feu, et de se lier avec un (insérer un frisson d’horreur ici) humain pour prouver à Michel et aux autres membres de l’équipe Moralité qu’il s’était vraiment ‘repenti’, et l’Epée de Michel était la seule garantie que Lucifer avait pour ne pas se retrouver poignardé dans le dos.

D’accord, peut-être que la pensée de complètement humilier et damner le précieux vaisseau de son grand frère était juste trop délicieuse pour la laisser passer, alors Lucifer n’avait pas vraiment opposer de résistance. L’expression de Dean Winchester quand il l’avait appelé sa femme en valait le coup à elle toute seule. Ah, les mortels. Qui sait, peut-être que quelques millénaires à ses côtés briseront même l’esprit virulent de son futur époux, ne serait-ce pas merveilleux ? Enfin, Lucifer ne comptait pas vraiment là-dessus. Juste avoir Dean Winchester, être toujours vivant et intouchable lui suffit. « Si vous pensez que c’est le meilleur moyen. » l’un de ses plus intelligent démons, Crowley, avait murmuré avec un doute évident. En y réfléchissant, peut-être que Lucifer aurait dû lui demander de clarifier au lieu de lui arracher le bras, pour lui rappeler gentiment que l’Enfer n’est pas une démocratie et que le doute n’est pas permis. 

**  
La cérémonie était une farce. D’accord, Lucifer en aurait été plus satisfait si Dean n’avait pas débarqué habiller en actuelle mariée, diadème, maquillage et voile inclus. Non pas que ce ne soit pas un tableau… intéressant. Mais comment se moquer de quelqu’un qui s’est donné à fond pour endosser son rôle au lieu de s’apitoyer sur son sort ?   
Toujours étant, Lucifer chérira la vue des plumes hérissées de Michael pour le prochain siècle. Au moins. 

Alors oui, Lucifer avait été un peu déstabilisé par ça. Et il avait peut-être boudé. Un peu. Aussitôt la cérémonie finie – et Père merci, le lien télépathique n’en faisait pas parti. Bien sûr, sa grace et l’âme de Dean étaient liées pour l’éternité et plus encore, mais c’était plus un symbole qu’un vrai lien. Un symbole que Lucifer devait honorer évidemment, mais ne pas tuer un misérable petit humain -et son apparemment ‘grande’ famille considérant que seul un membre de sa famille directe vivait toujours- était un petit prix à payer pour la liberté. 

L’apocalypse était peut-être hors d’état, mais Lucifer n’avait pas promis d’être autre chose que lui-même. 

Donc, aussitôt la cérémonie finie, Lucifer avait plus ou moins fourré son fraîchement cuisiné mari dans son niveau personnel de l’Enfer et... Enfin. Il ne l’avait pas exactement oublié, parce que les anges n’oublient pas, mais – les choses ont juste suivies leurs train-train quotidiens. Il y avait tellement de plans à faire, de vœux à circonvenir, de généraux à rencontrer et de démons arrogants à discipliner (à tuer) quand ils l’agaçaient. 

Et hey, ce n’est pas comme ci il avait jeté Dean Winchester dans les bras d’Alastair. Ok, Alastair n’est plus là pour avoir qui que soit lancé sur lui, mais le point de Lucifer est toujours valide. Il était peut-être un enfoiré sans remords mais il avait Promis de protéger l’Epée de Michael. Ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’il prenait à la légère. 

C’était ce que Lucifer s’évertué à expliquer à un Castiel insistant – Lui ! S’expliquer ! à un ange inférieur qui plus est – quand son petit frère l’avait enfin acculé. Le nom de Castiel était au sommet de la liste de à-ne-surtout-pas-toucher-ou-je-te-tuerais-fuck-ce-marriage-regarde-moi-faire de Dean, juste en dessous de ce cher Sam. Alors Lucifer était obligé de se pincer le haut du nez, énervé, et quand cela ne suffit plus, d’éradiquer le démon le plus proche, avant de s’assoir et d’expliquer comment fonctionner les différents niveaux de l’Enfer à l’autre ange. AKA Dean n’est pas du tout en danger car les démons ne peuvent pas accéder à son niveau sans la permission expresse de Lucifer, et il n’y avait aucune arme avec laquelle Dean pourrait se blesser -ou le blesser lui, mais Lucifer ne crut pas bon de le rajouter- accidentellement ou non. 

Castiel, assez prévisible, ne semblait pas impressionner. Il osa même lui hausser le Sourcil du Jugement que Lucifer pensait impossible à reproduire pour n’importe qui d’autre que Gabriel. Les anciens jours où ses frères embêtants étaient des petits fils à papa en admiration devant tout ce qu’il faisait lui manquait. 

« Tu es au courant que tu l’as laissé dans un environnement hostile tout seul, sans rien à faire ou pour se distraire, n’est-ce pas ? Parce que je pense que c’est mon devoir de te rappeler les plans que les Winchesters réussissent à fomenter quand on les laisse seuls ? » lui demanda Castiel avec un mépris à peine voilé. Ce gosse devait s’être bizarrement attaché à Dean s’il était venu le confronter. Lucifer ne pouvait honnêtement pas se souvenir du dernier ange assez effronté pour le faire. En fait, il pouvait s’en souvenir mais à quoi bon. Lucifer était sûr de s’être correctement occupé de leur cas. Castiel n’eut même pas la décence d’utiliser ce bref moment d’inattention pour fuir. Nope. Il se tenait toujours là, à distance optimale de destruction, le regardant avec impatience. 

Aucun des anges ne mentionnera le résultat de la bataille de regard qui en résultât. Castiel parce que, même si exposé à répétition à la stupidité des Winchester, possédait encore un instinct de préservation. Et Lucifer parce qu’il n’y avait pas eu de bataille de regard. 

**  
Lucifer passa quelques heures à considérer la suggestion de Castiel avant d’arriver à la conclusion que son petit frère connaissait mieux Dean Winchester que n’importe quel autre ange encore vivant, et qu’il ferait peut-être mieux de suivre ses conseils. Vraiment, il ne pouvait imaginer quelle idée tirée par les cheveux -et contre toute logique existante- il pourrait avoir s’il s’ennuyait vraiment. Lucifer avait eu ses meilleures idées durant les siècles qu’il avait passé enfermer dans la Cage. 

En plus, il contrôlait l’Enfer, changer son niveau personnel pour accommoder les besoins de son mari n’était pas vraiment une grande inconvenance. Cela lui gagnera peut-être les faveurs de son époux, même si cela est hautement improbable. Si cela pouvait stopper le stalker en ce cher Cassie de l’embêter, Lucifer le conterait comme une victoire. Le petit animal de compagnie de son mari donnait une toute nouvelle définition au mot ‘persistance’. Lucifer ne pouvait décider s’il était admiratif ou légèrement dégouté -oh, qu’est-ce qu’il racontait, c’était admirable. D’autant plus parce que c’était dégoutant. 

En gros, Lucifer modifia son niveau de l’Enfer. Juste un peu. Pas assez pour le remarquer -et certainement pas pour y survivre si on le remarquer. Il lia les changements au subconscient de l’humain parce qu’il ne connait pas et ne veut pas connaitre les préférences de son mari.

Puis, un démon médiocre rata une des tâches la plus simple possible, et Lucifer rangea ce problème dans un tiroir métaphorique. Quand il retourna dans son niveau personnel quelques jours plus tard, les murs anciennement froids et vides étaient couverts d’innombrables photos de Michel -en tout cas, la version humaine de Michel- et d’une grande banderole lisant « Quand je serais grand, je serais comme mon grand frère. » Lucifer réussit tout juste à se téléporter avant de détruire l’Enfer et son mari. Tout juste. Et si quelques grosses créatures ressemblant à des lézards disparurent, quelques millions d’’années auparavant, bien, les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables. 

**  
Malgré sa petite crise de colère, Lucifer resta irritable et grognon durant des jours. Surtout parce que, oui il pouvait, et il le fit, retourner à ses quartiers et déchirer chaque poster de Michel -ce qui s’avéra étrangement thérapeutique- mais il ne pouvait pas tuer la cause de sa récente crise. C’était une toute nouvelle expérience. Lucifer comprenait maintenant pourquoi si peu d’anges se prenaient la tête pour se lier. 

Décidant que l’évitement était la seule solution de garantir la survie de son mari, Lucifer se mit à parcourir la Terre. Une expérience qui serait certes plus plaisante sans les colonies d’humains -ils étaient vraiment partout- mais qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait faire. 

Et bien sûr, quand il commençait à apprécier son moment, explorant une montagne trop haute pour que les humains fragiles ne l’escaladent, Castiel arriva de nulle part pour une petite conversation. Une conversation à propos d’un humain que Lucifer passait son temps à essayer d’oublier. C’était comme si Dean Winchester était la seule chose que Castiel connaissait. Et qu’est-ce qu’il y avait à dire sur le cas du mari de Lucifer. Non pas que Lucifer écoutait vraiment -ce n’était que des tu ne peux pas faire ci, tu ne peux pas faire ça, et, vraiment, si Père ne pouvait pas lui faire aimer l’humanité, qu’est-ce qui faisait penser ce stupide stalker qu’il avait son mot à dire sur comment Lucifer devait traiter Dean. Il avait fait ce que le gosse lui avait demandé et en avait eu pour son argent, alors vraiment de quoi d’autre avait besoin l’humain. Et wow, qui pensait que ce cher Cassie n’avait pas encore révélé tout son arsenal de Regard du Jugement ? « Tu es au courant que les humains ont besoin de contact et que son total manque peut entrainer des séquelles physiques et mentales, n’est-ce pas ? » demanda Castiel d’une voix qui montrait qu’il pensait clairement que Lucifer était un idiot quand Lucifer lui rappela qu’il ne maltraité pas son mari et que l’Enfer avait le câble.

En réponse, Lucifer éjecta le petit chieur hors de son véhicule. Après lui avoir sèchement affirmé que oui, il était au courant, il ne les aimait peut-être pas mais il avait passé des siècles à les écouter geindre et se plaindre de tout ce qui n’allait pas dans leur vie. Seulement après que Castiel partit, il se pinça le nez, ce qui, encore une fois, ne fit rien pour alléger l’agacement qu’il ressentait. 

Il était un idiot. 

**  
En fin de compte, il y avait une réponse simple à ce problème : Lucifer connecta son niveau personnel avec les parties accessible au public, donnant ainsi à son mari le contact dont il avait apparemment besoin -ce n’était pas de sa faute s’il était un démonophobe intolérant- et leur faisant (Dean et Castiel) regretter leurs existences. 

Parfois, presque tout le temps, cela faisait du bien d’être le Diable. 

**  
« Tu as enfermé Dean Winchester en Enfer avec une bandes de démons qui ne sont pas autorisés à lui faire du mal. » répéta Gabriel, à l’abri hors du cercle de feu divin. Il avait l’air déconcerté. Lucifer ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde avait l’air si surpris. Qu’est-ce qu’ils pensaient qu’il allait faire avec un mari, exactement ? Le trimbaler sur son épaule comme un bijou de chair et de sang ? 

« Mais il est vivant ? » demanda Sam encore une fois, apparemment le premier à avoir surmonter sa surprise. Il avait l’air désespéré, ce qui devait être la raison pour laquelle ils s’étaient donnés du mal pour le piéger. Pourquoi Gabriel avait décidé d’aider restera un mystère. Peut-être pour son amusement personnel. 

« Bien sûr qu’il est vivant ! » s’énerva Lucifer. Il n’était pas un oisillon impotent, il était parfaitement capable de garder un humain insignifiant en vie. Juste parce qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait avant ne voulais pas dire que son mari allait subitement tomber raide mort le moment où il le laisse seul. « il est actuellement en train de regarder Star Wars et de râler à propos d’une étoile de la mort et que ce n’est pas censé être une inspiration. » Parce que, évidemment Lucifer sait quand il le veut. C’est son Enfer. Il n’y a rien qu’il ignore. Il ne s’en formalise juste pas, la plupart du temps, vu que l’Enfer s’est dirigé tout seul ses derniers temps, et que, honnêtement, la torture devient lassante à répétition. 

« Tu as enfermé Dean Winchester en Enfer avec une bande de démons qui ne sont pas autorisés à lui faire du mal. » répéta Gabriel, encore, alors que la bitch face de Sam était de retour. Puis Gabriel explosa de rire. 

« Oh, frérot. »

**  
Peut-être que ce n’était qu’une coïncidence – peut-être était-ce le sentiment que Gabriel, avec tous ces siècles passé parmi les humains, savait quelque chose que lui ne savait pas- mais Lucifer décida de retourner en Enfer et de vérifier l’état de son mari peu après cette rencontre avec Gabriel. Juste pour être sûr.

Ce serait le pompon si Père l’effaçait juste parce qu’il avait oublié de nourrir l’humain ou quelque chose de tout aussi stupide. Non pas que les humains doivent se nourrir en Enfer mais vous avez compris. Et la dernière phrase de Gabriel concernant la capacité des humains à se lier d’amitié avec une vulgaire pierre avec du temps et de l’ignorance l’avait laissé avec une drôle de sensation que Lucifer avait du mal à identifier. De l’appréhension peut-être. 

Ce qui était complètement ridicule. Cela faisait à peine quatre semaines, qu’est-ce que l’Enfer pouvait bien avoir fait à Dean Winchester ? maintenant qu’il y pensait, la question aurait dû être : Qu’est-ce que Dean Winchester pouvait bien avoir fait à l’Enfer ? 

Pas besoin de préciser que Lucifer ne s’attendait pas à ça. Pas du tout. 

Là où, auparavant, s’empilait niveau sur niveau de ténèbres, de sang et de bruit métallique qui vous donnez envie de vous arracher les oreilles, de flammes qui dévoraient goulument, de lave en fusion, de cris d’horreurs et de rires démoniaques, maintenant se trouvait une-une-une banlieue américaine typique, rang après rang de maisons identiques avec le même jardin à la décoration fade et le même modèle de minivan garé devant, aussi loin que Lucifer pouvait voir. Des démons arpenté les rues avec la mine désolée et sans espoir d’un enfant pourri gâté à qui on aurait confisqué son jouet préféré, déambulant sans direction ni but ni rien pour rendre leur existence plus supportable. « Tu es là ! » lança une voie guillerette derrière lui. Cela fit sursauter Lucifer parce que les gens n’étaient en principe pas guilleret en le voyant, surtout pas un Winchester. Quand il se tourna, son mari se tenait bien là avec le même sourire plaisant qu’il portait durant la cérémonie. Lucifer n’avait pas besoin de regarder dans l’esprit de l’humain pour savoir que ce sourire était faux. Malheureusement, l’étincelle dans le regard de Dean Winchester, elle, était bien réelle. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Lucifer avec horreur. 

Dean Winchester eut l’air encore plus heureux, si cela était même possible, quand il posa sa question. « Eh bien, tu m’as laissé tout seul ici, et durant notre lune de miel en plus ! » Oh mon Père, et maintenant il faisait la moue. La moue. « Alors j’ai décidé de redécorer un peu, pour me tenir occupé. » lui répondit Dean Winchester avec un autre sourire éclatant. « Non pas que le souffre ne soit pas adorable, mon cher, vraiment ça l’est. Mais ça c’était l’Enfer de quand tu y vivais seul et maintenant que nous passerons le reste de nos vies ensembles, je voulais une maison qui nous représente tous les deux. Alors j’ai ajouté de la couleur çà et là, changé les rideaux moisis par des nouveaux, pour donner un air plus moderne. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses, chéri ? Tu aimes ? »

Et Lucifer était sûr que l’humain se foutait de lui mais l’esprit de Dean Winchester était resté silencieux et intouchable depuis que Castiel avait trouvé un moyen d’incorporer un barrage anti ange dans l’âme de l’humain, et Dean le regardait toujours avec de grands yeux pleins d’espoir, attendant une réponse et Lucifer n’était pas sûr.   
Cette réalisation fut accompagnée par une terreur qu’il n’avait pas ressenti depuis que Michel l’avait banni quelques millénaires plus tôt.

**  
L’Enfer retrouva bien vite sa gloire, au grand soulagement de ses démons. Malheureusement, son mari semblait beaucoup moins apprécier la rejection de ses efforts. Lucifer ne pouvait pas quitter l’Enfer pendant deux minutes sans que Dean Winchester ne joue avec les niveaux. Et même sa présence ne l’arrêtait pas complètement, elle forçait simplement son mari à être plus subtile. Et malgré l’expérience et le pouvoir supérieur de Lucifer, la présence de Dean Winchester se fit bientôt connaître dans tout l’Enfer.

Que ce soit les gros changements -comme tous les instruments de torture se transformant subitement en instruments de massages, à la frustration et au désespoir des démons- ou les petits -comme l’Enfer se trouvant habillé en rose pétant parce que ‘ça me rappelle tes ailes Luci-chéri’- il n’y avait pas moyen de le stopper. Et cela ne comptait que les dégâts visibles. 

Peut-être que Lucifer aurait dû prêter plus d’attention aux avertissements de Gabriel, parce que, apparemment, les humains étaient vraiment capables de former une relation avec n’importe quoi, même un démon. Lucifer n’apprit l’existence des tournois de poker tenu deux fois par semaine par son mari que quand Dean Winchester débarqua au milieu d’un important meeting avec ses généraux à propos d’un de ses joueurs préférés que Lucifer avait tué. 

(Plus tard, Lucifer relia cet incident avec un de ses subordonnés les plus effronté qui lui avait tendu un flyer concernant la gestion de la colère et qui avait rejoint les dinosaures dans la longue liste des créatures qui avaient perdu la sélection naturelle contre un archange insensé.)

Pas besoin de préciser que ce meeting s’était transformé en une session de protestation contre l’existence même de Dean Winchester – il y avait beaucoup de démons dégoutés d’avoir perdu leurs jouets, et plus de ne pas avoir été invités aux parties de poker déjà mentionnées, d’après ce que Lucifer avait compris. Ils ne parvinrent à rien ce jour-là, mais à la fin Lucifer se sentait beaucoup mieux, donc c’était déjà ça de gagner. 

**  
Lucifer apprit l’existence des visites doublement hebdomadaires de Castiel deux mois après la première occurrence. « Dites-moi si je me trompe, » dit Lucifer très, très calmement depuis son trône -que son mari avait eu la bonté de décorer avec des marguerites, pour contrer l’absence de chaleur humaine, apparemment mais depuis la désintégration du premier démon qui avait osé ricaner, les autres faisaient un admirable travail d’ignorance. « Vous avez décidé, dans votre infini sagesse, de laisser un ange sans affiliation claire à moi parcourir l’Enfer sans supervision ou la moindre forme de résistance. Pendant des semaines. Et aucun d’entre vous n’a pensez à m’en informer ? »

Ces jours étaient ceux où Lucifer regretté le plus d’avoir construit son petit royaume, loin de la maison de son Père, ces jours qui lui rappelait l’incompétence inimitable des êtres vivants et des démons en générales. 

Les démons en face de lui remuaient nerveusement, prouvant qu’ils leurs restaient au moins un peu d’instinct de préservation. « Eh… Eh bien… » Lucifer laissa ce pathétique gâchis d’âme corrompue se désintégrer pour lui épargner les excuses sans fin. 

« Mon… Mon Seigneur, votre époux nous avait assurer qu’il allait vous informer de cette affaire aussitôt qu’il le pourrait. » bafouilla un des démons les moins pathétiques.   
Lucifer se pinça le nez même si ce geste était inutile pour éviter le mal de tête causé par le Winchester.

Dean l’avait harcelé pendant des semaines pour qu’il participe à un de ses dîners fait maison, pour soi-disant renforcer leur relation et parler de choses importantes. Lucifer avait naïvement cru que rire au nez de son mari et retourner au stade de prétendre qu’il n’existait pas résoudrait le problème. Apparemment non. Apparemment, Dean s’était vengé. Encore. 

Lucifer pouvait déjà entendre l’excuse toute prête faite. « J’ai essayé de te parler de ses petites escapades à travers notre maison que mon meilleur ami à organiser des semaines auparavant, chéri. Tu n’écoutes juste jamais. » Petite merde effrontée. C’était une revanche pour la fois où Lucifer avait enflammé la couronne de fleur que Dean lui avait offerte pour leur un mois avec son regard. Lucifer en était certain. 

« Est-ce que vous déclaré l’immunité de l’ange Castiel invalide, mon roi ? » minauda un de ses lèches-bottes. Lucifer leva les yeux aux ciels et se débarrassa de celui-là aussi, pas besoin d’encourager l’idiotie dans ses rangs. Sans parler du fait que Dean Winchester le fera griller dans de l’huile divine s’il même pensait à lancer ses minions sur son cher, précieux Castiel. 

**  
« Avez-vous essayé de voir la situation à travers ses yeux ? Les compromis sont partis intégrantes de chaque relation. » demanda le docteur Weston. 

« Je suis parfaitement capable de faire des compromis ! » s’exclama Lucifer, insulté. « J’ai annulé l’Apocalypse, n’est-ce pas ? vous savez tous les efforts que j’ai dû mettre pour accomplir la fin du monde ? L’administration et tous les papiers à signer ! Tout ça pour rien ! Et est-ce que j’ai le droit à un merci ? Non, tout ce que j’ai, c’est le traitement silencieux parce que j’ai apparemment blessé les sentiments de son frère quand je ne l’ai pas invité pour Thanksgiving. Je ne célèbre même pas Thanksgiving. Et c’est l’Enfer ! Qui voudrait volontairement venir en Enfer ? »

Le psychologue avait l’air de plus en plus stressé au fur et à mesure que Lucifer parlait, mais un rapide coup d’œil dans ses pensées appris à Lucifer tout ce qu’il avait besoin de savoir. Ce qui veut dire que l’homme n’avait aucun conseil utile à lui donner ; et non, il ne souffrait pas de désillusions paranormales et il n’avait vraiment pas besoin d’être interné. Une prison c’est suffisant.

Lucifer retourna en Enfer avec une appréciation de lui-même renouveler -il n’avait pas tuer l’humain, qui l’aurait cru- et avec le rassurant savoir que l’humanité était aussi inutile qu’il l’avait toujours cru. 

**  
Lucifer fusilla du regard les pois. Après des siècles infinis resté coincé dans une boîte comme un jouet oublié, après des millions de plans et de tactiques, après s’être rebellé et avoir perdu tout ce qui comptait pour lui, après avoir regardé Michel droit dans les yeux en prenant possession de son Epée, sachant qu’il chérira ce regard toute sa vie, c’est à ceci que se résuma l’Apocalypse Empêchée. 

Des pois. 

Lucifer n’était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui venait de se passer. Un moment il dirigeait ses forces du mal – qui, d’accord, passaient plus de temps à travailler leur licence de droit qu’à torturer, parce qu’apparemment ils avaient des droits et que l’un d’eux était celui de pouvoir s’éduquer et si Lucifer ne s’était pas tordu de rire la première fois qu’il avait entendu ça, il aurait eu la présence d’esprit de l’interdire- et l’instant d’après, un de ses sous-fifres lui rappelait qu’aujourd’hui était l’anniversaire de son mari et que peut-être il devrait accepté l’invitation à dîner pour une fois. 

Personne ne voulait une suite à la débâcle de Noël. Et là au moins, Lucifer avait l’excuse de ne pas vouloir célébrer une fête qui se trompait de dates.   
Alors Lucifer y alla. Non pas parce qu’il était intimidé par un insignifiant humain, mais parce qu’il ne pouvait pas tuer cet humain et devait actuellement vivre avec lui. Parfois, le chemin de la moindre résistance était le plus facile à prendre. 

Lucifer ne s’attendait pas à ce que d’autres invités ne se joignent à eux. 

Les gens n’entrent pas en Enfer comme bon leur semble. Cela ne se fait juste pas. Et oui, il avait donné l’immunité à Sam Winchester, Castiel et même Gabriel -comment Dean connaissait sa peste de frère, Lucifer n’était pas sûr de vouloir savoir- mais il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’ils visitent. Régulièrement. Mais, c’était l’anniversaire de Dean. Lucifer supposait qu’il aurait dû s’y attendre. 

« Deano ! » le salua Gabriel avec un bisou sur la joue assez enthousiaste qui fit froncer les sourcils à Lucifer. « J’adore ce que tu as fait de l’endroit, mon gars. »  
Il se fit dégager du chemin par Sam qui s’accrocha à son grand frère comme s’il voulait l’étouffer -un sentiment que Lucifer comprenait, mais ne pouvait malheureusement pas réaliser- heureusement, car Lucifer était en train de se demander quels dégâts il pourrait faire avec un couteau. Ils étaient faits pour manger, pas pour torturer, mais Lucifer s’était déjà débrouillé avec moins. 

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir Dean. » dit Castiel avec sa voix grave, comme s’il ne passait pas autant de temps en Enfer que sur Terre ces derniers temps. Il se tenait vraiment proche de Dean, comme toujours. Lucifer avait passé tellement de temps à ne pas y penser que ça le surprit un peu de voir qu’il détestait toujours ça. Malgré la situation plus que non plaisante, Lucifer aurait pu s’en sortir. Jusqu’à ce que les invités surpris ne se ramènent.

« Michel ?! Raphaël ?! » La mâchoire de Lucifer se détacha -et Dean était définitivement en train de prendre des photos- mais vraiment, qui pouvait le blâmer quand les plus purs du Paradis descendaient en Enfer. Transportant non pas des armes mais des cadeaux. « Nous avons reçu l’invitation de ton mari et avons pensé mal poli de refuser. » Michel avait l’air inconfortable, ce qui aida considérablement Lucifer à reprendre ses esprits. Quand même. Il leva un sourcil incrédule à son grand frère. Il n’y avait aucun moyen qu’une simple invitation soit tout ce qu’il fallait pour que le petit fils à papa ne pose le pied quelque part aussi que l’Enfer. Même après que son Epée ait pris le contrôle de certaines parties. 

Michel se racla nerveusement la gorge. Il semblait tellement hors de son terrain de jeu et tellement impuissant. Juste au moment où Lucifer commençait à apprécier ce moment, Raphaël parla, comme le bon petit suiveur qu’il était. « Nos frères nous ont exprimer l’importance des anniversaires des humains et sentaient que ce serait une bonne opportunité pour accueillir ton mari dans notre famille. » répondit calmement Raphaël en réussissant à ne pas ricaner en disant le mot ‘humain’.

Traduction : Dean avait envoyé Castiel et Gabriel pour faire chanter émotionnellement et menacer ces frères pour qu’ils viennent. 

Lucifer en était honnêtement impressionné. Distraitement, il se demanda s’il y avait quelque chose que Dean Winchester ne pouvait pas faire une fois qu’il l’avait décidé. 

« Michel, Raphaël, bienvenue ! Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir ! » Dean accueillit ses frères avec un sourire éclatant. Lucifer avait développé un frisson exprès pour l’apparition de ce sourire. « Oh, il y a tellement de choses à rattraper ! Tu ne vas pas leur offrir un siège, Luci-chéri ? » Puis Lucifer se rappela qu’il allait passer le reste de sa vie avec Dean Winchester à ses côtés et il regratta avoir même considéré ce lien. Il avait un plan parfait qui fonctionnait rempli de terreur et de la destruction de la race humaine. Pourquoi avait pensé que les troubles émotionnels d’un seul être humain serait supérieur à ça. 

« A rattraper ? » demanda Michel avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Luci-chéri ? » répéta silencieusement Raphaël, incrédule. 

« Oh oui, » acquiesça Dean avec vigueur, « Luci ici présent est juste timide parfois, c’est la chose la plus adorable. Vous savez, je me demandais s’il n’y avait pas des histoires de votre enfance que vous pourriez me raconter. Gabriel m’a raconté une fois… »

Lucifer garda son regard sur les parfaites poires posées sur la table, parmi les autres plats apparemment fais maison, par Dean lui-même. Ça, il réalisa avec résignation alors que la compréhension et la joie apparaissait sur les visages de ses frères, c’est l’Enfer. « Bien sûr que ça l’est chéri. » Dean lui tapota la main sans détourner son attention de l’histoire incroyable enthousiaste de Michel à propos d’un incident dont Lucifer refusait de se souvenir. « Tu as choisi la destination de notre lune de miel, tu te souviens. »

Quelque part dans le fond, Lucifer entendait le traître son du popcorn croquant. 

**  
Cela prit Lucifer encore six mois d’échecs de plus en plus embarrassants avant qu’il n’ajuste encore une fois son plan pour cette fois accommoder l’impossibilité qu’était Dean Winchester. 

Et il leur prit longtemps avant de trouver comment vivre avec ce lien qu’il partageait maintenant et de trouver une balance entre qui ils étaient et qui ils devaient être pour pouvoir fonctionner, mais finalement. 

Finalement, le sourire parfaitement plaisant de Dean disparut de ses lèvres, tout comme les robes et le maquillage -pour la plupart en tout cas. Finalement Lucifer s’habitua à Dean Winchester la personne au lieu de Dean Winchester le symbole. Finalement les surnoms agaçants se changèrent en quelque chose de moins faux, un peu plus eux – « Ramène ton cul ici, espèce de filsdepute avant qu’on n’essaye de voir ce qui se passe quand tu verses de l’huile sacrée sur une bite d’ange ! » « Chéri, tu dis les choses les plus charmantes. » Finalement, Dean arrêta de jouer à la bizarre femme slash harpie slash quelque chose d’extra et d’être passif-agressif, et se contenta de tourmenter les minions de Lucifer. 

Et c’était une solution avec laquelle ils pouvaient vivre tous les deux.

THE END

**

ADDENDUM : De l’autre côté 

**  
« Deano, Deano, Deano. » une voix malheureusement familière chantonna près de son oreille. 

Dean résista à l’envie de frapper l’air suffisant sur son visage. Tout juste. La satisfaction vaudrait bien un ou deux os brisés, mais Dean était occupé à noyer la réalité par sa seule force de volonté et une grande quantité d’alcool. Une bagarre avec un ange foutrait son plan en l’air.   
Un bon côté, Gabriel pourrait vraiment le tuer s’il l’énervait assez – et dites ce que vous voulez, mais Dean est très bon pour énerver les gens. C’est l’un de ses talents les plus sous-estimés.Gabriel ricana. Probablement en train d’écouter, l’enfoiré.

« Et manquer le mariage du millénaire ? » Le filsdepute chanta avec de la joie pure. « Où serait le plaisir là-dedans ? »

Putains d’anges. Dean les détestait tous.

« Tut, tut. Est-ce une façon de parler de ton futur beau-frère, ma petite dragée ? » Les yeux de Gabriel brillaient follement et Dean avait vraiment, vraiment envie de lui botter son cul d’emplumé. Rien à faire du cessez-le-feu, personne ne pourra le blâmer. « Sors de ma tête. » grogna-t-il à la place et fit un geste vers le barman. Il était clairement encore trop sobre. « Je n’étais pas en toi, pour commencer, mon grand. Tu as juste tes pensées écrites sur ton visage. » Gabriel lui lança un regard odieux, mais il avait une lueur de sérieux dans son regard qui n’y était pas avant. « D’ailleurs, je ne pense pas que même Mickey réussirait à traverser ça. Pas sans le pouvoir de son vaisseau au moins, qu’il n’a évidemment pas jusqu’à ce qu’il soit actuellement en toi -oh, joli. Je vois. Je dois dire, je ne pensais pas que le p’tit frère le pouvait, mais que veux-tu. C’est quelque barrière qu’il nous a fait là. Est-ce que Luce sait que tu arrives avec ta propre ceinture de chasteté. Et comment le petit Cassie a-t-il fait ? graver les symboles dans ton crâne ? » il se penchait plus près maintenant, plissant les yeux pour voir quelque chose que l’humain ne pouvait pas.

Dean renifla. Attrapa le verre que le barman lui glissa comme si sa vie en dépendait. « Oui, comme si j’allais te le dire. »

Après tout, la seule chose qui se tenait entre lui et un destin de capote pour ange était les barrières que Cas avait installé dans son âme -quelque chose d’apparemment impossible, mais les anges étaient censés être des petits chiots tout doux fait d’arc-en-ciel et de caca de licorne, alors… apparemment, le Paradis n’avait pas très envie de se lancer dans une bataille qu’il n’était pas sûr de gagner. Et même si tout le monde avait vivement accepté le cessez-le-feu, Dean savait que l’Apocalypse serait de nouveau sur les roues avant qu’il ne puisse jurer si les anges réussissaient à passer outre les barrières. Donc, non, il n’allait rien dire. 

Evidemment, ça les laisse toujours avec Lucifer qui se trimballe librement, pas du tout intéressé par le meurtre de son frère, mais très intéressé par le meurtre de tous les humains de la terre. Et naturellement la seule solution à ce problème c’est une putain de cérémonie de lien entre l’Epée de Saint Michel et le Diable lui-même.   
Parce que ça faisait sens. Dieu a plutôt intérêt à espérer que Dean ne le retrouve jamais parce que s’il voit ce connard face à face, ils allaient avoir une discussion. 

« Aww, allez. Ne sois pas comme ça, Deano, » roucoula Gabriel « Ce n’est pas une façon de fêter un enterrement de vie de garçon. »  
Dean ouvrit la bouche pour dire à ce trou duc que célébrer était la chose la moins important dans son esprit parce qu’il ne pouvait pas oublier le sourire satisfait que Lucifer portait quand il avait proposé à Dean un deal qu’il ne pourrait pas refuser – sauver Sammy, sauver le monde, et vraiment, qu’est-ce que l’éternité aux côtés du Diable pour ça ? – et il détestait ça. Il détestait le fait que Sam et Cas et Bobby soit dehors, en train d’écumer les livres pour trouver une solution, quand Dean était là, sachant déjà qu’il n’y en avait pas. 

Sachant qu’il accepterait. On pourrait penser que 40 ans en Enfer lui aurait appris quelque chose à propos de faire des deals avec les démons. 

Mais il n’eut pas le temps dire quoi que ce soit, Gabriel avait déjà claquer des doigts et la réalité se reforma autour d’eux. Après deux parties de billard, quatre clubs de striptease, une quantité inconnue d’alcool et un rapide passage au Japon, Dean était prêt à admettre que peut-être il y avait des gens pires avec qui passer sa dernière journée sur Terre. Evidemment, cette pensée réussit à drainer tout l’amusement qu’il avait accumulé cette nuit – parce que, merde, ok, Dean ferait n’importe quoi pour Sam mais une éternité avec Lucifer n’est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère.

Une main chaleureuse le tira de ses sombres pensées. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans le regard de Gabriel, quelque chose de presque sympathique -certainement pas un mot qu’il associerait avec l’Embrouilleur- et soudain les lumières du club s’éteignirent et ils se tenaient dans le coin d’un bar. 

« Tu vois ces gars là-bas ? » Gabriel désigna un groupe de gens dans leurs cinquantaines assis autour d’une table, bières en face d’eux et un air grognon sur leurs faces. « Ils se réunissent tous les vendredis soir. Ils ont des maisons, des emprunts, des femmes, des enfants, des métiers. Une vie plutôt décente, tout compte fait non ? »  
Ce n’était pas vraiment une question parce que Gabriel continua sans pause. « Tu sais pourquoi ils sont toujours là ? Ils se réunissent pour se plaindre des malheurs de leurs vies. Yup, Le Chauve, là ? Sa femme veut qu’ils consultent un thérapeute de mariage. Tu vois comment Trois-Hamburger-De-Trop à l’air fatigué. Deux maîtresses et un mariage ne sont pas pour les faibles d’esprits. Les capacités d’organisation… Moustache là-bas veut juste un endroit tranquille où boire sa bière parce que sa femme ne tolère pas l’alcool. Et le gars qui s’accroche à son verre d’eau. Il échappe au club de lecture hebdomadaire que sa femme organise à la maison. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

Dean le regarda bêtement. « Tu veux me convaincre de me tirer une balle avant de finir comme eux ? » Gabriel se face palma. Un vrai face palme. C’était peut-être la chose la plus bizarre qu’il ait vu un ange faire. Oh, attends, non. Il y avait Lucifer le demandant en mariage quelques jours plus tôt. « Ecoute Deano, je t’aime bien. Et peut-être que je me sens un peu mal que tu te retrouves enchaîné à mon frère le moins cool pour l’éternité. Le monde trembla autour d’eux et ils se retrouvèrent à Vegas. Dean commençait à s’habituer à être transporter de part en part, au moins. 

« Donc, » Gabriel dit lentement en tirant une barre de sneakers de nulle part, « je vais te donner un petit conseil » il continua, la bouche pleine de chocolat. « Tu ne peux pas t’embarquer là-dedans en lassant Luce penser qu’il a gagné. Il sera insupportable, crois-moi, j’ai passé des millénaires avec lui. Un trou duc suffisant, le pire que tu puisses connaître, et je me compte dedans. « Ça a l’air sympa » répondit Dean sèchement, « tu me vends vraiment du rêve avec cette histoire de mariage. » « Aha ! » s’exclama Gabriel. « Tu vois, la beauté du truc c’est que vous n’allez pas vous marriez, vous allez vous lier. Un gros truc. Vous serez égaux. Même Lucifer n’osera pas déshonorer un tel lien. Il t’a probablement dit qu’il ne te torturera ou ne te tuera pas ? »

Dean haussa les épaules. Les promesses faites par les anges ne voulaient pas vraiment dire grand-chose pour lui. Des promesses faites par le Diable ? Oui, Dean ne compte évidemment pas dessus. Mais Gabriel haussa juste la tête, pas vraiment surpris. 

« C’est parce que ce n’est pas une perte pour lui, il ne pourra pas le faire de toute façon. Pas sans briser les Vœux. Des vœux que Lucifer ne considérez pas donner s’il n’avait pas l’intention de les respecter. Fais-moi confiance là-dessus. Dean grogna d’incrédulité. Bien sûr. Confiance. Parce que ça lui vient super facilement. Gabriel eut un sourire, comme s’il savait exactement ce que Dean pensait. 

« Ou ne le fait pas. Ce n’est pas comme si les plans suicidaires t’avaient déjà arrêté, hein. » Le sourire partit peu à peu et quand Gabriel tourna toute son attention vers Dean, il portait une expression qui aurait été de circonstance s’il avait annoncé la naissance de Jésus Christ. 

« La première règle de la blague c’est : si une blague tourne mal, tu dois quand même continuer et jouer le jeu. » 

Dean leva les yeux au ciel devant l’air de grande sagesse sur le visage de Gabriel. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s’attendait à autre chose. Gabriel continua, imperturbable. 

« Deuxièmement, si quelqu’un réussit à te faire une blague ? » Le sourire était de retour -plus large et plus fou que tous les Joker que Dean avait vu. Un homme saint d’esprit se serait enfui, mais pour la première fois depuis l’apparition de Gabriel, Dean était vraiment intéressé. 

Gabriel se pencha encore plus près et la lumière dans ses yeux est presque brûlante. « Tu joues le jeu et tu y joues encore mieux ! »


End file.
